


Eyeliner

by anatsuno, Cesare



Category: lotrips
Genre: Crossdressing, Eyeliner, Facial, M/M, Podfic Welcome, ass-slapping, blowjob, men in skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-17
Updated: 2006-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Each section is 14 words long. For <a href="http://absolutefiction.livejournal.com/"><b>absolutefiction</b></a>'s <a href="http://absolutefiction.livejournal.com/257447.html?thread=2821799#t2821799">14 words crossdressing challenge</a>, helped along by <a href="http://bunniewabbit.livejournal.com/"><b>bunniewabbit</b></a> posting about Elijah in eyeliner.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> Each section is 14 words long. For [**absolutefiction**](http://absolutefiction.livejournal.com/)'s [14 words crossdressing challenge](http://absolutefiction.livejournal.com/257447.html?thread=2821799#t2821799), helped along by [**bunniewabbit**](http://bunniewabbit.livejournal.com/) posting about Elijah in eyeliner.

*

Dom stared at Elijah's dark-lined eyes and corseted waist: "Okay, I'll wear a skirt."

*

Dom wriggled into the miniskirt. Elijah always got his way when he wore eyeliner.

*

Elijah couldn't help himself, the vinyl'd roundness called to his hand.

 _SLAP!_

Dom jumped.

*

Dom pouted. Elijah decided a mouth that shape deserved decoration: lip gloss and come.

*

Miniskirts don't protect from rugburn; Dom tried not to wince while sucking Elijah, hard.

*

Elijah drove deeper into Dom's hot mouth, watching the makeup melt in Dom's sweat.

*

Lij's dick was slippery with gloss around the root, in the hair—raspberry-flavoured.

*

Elijah shuddered and came, slicking Dom's raspberry mouth and flushed cheeks with translucent white.

*

Dom knew he shouldn't lick his own lips clean... but did it anyway, hungrily.

*

Elijah hauled Dom to his feet and pinned him to the wall. "Your turn."

*

Elijah pulled down on the plasticky skirt, noisy. Dom's cock bobbed; he also made noise.

*

Dom clawed the wall as Elijah fisted his cock and bit his messy mouth.

*

Dom's back arched and he cried around Lij's tongue. Sweat made his balls sticky.

*

"You wanna get me back?" Elijah whispered. "Shove me down, fuck my mouth? C'mon."

*

Dom wanted too much to answer with words. He shoved, and fucked, and _came._

*

Elijah tipped his head back, eyes shut, pale come on darkened lids and lashes.

*

Entranced, "Gorgeous—" Dom slid down for licks and kisses. Eyeliner and come: both bitter.


End file.
